sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthright (SVep)
Episode Coral and the pearl landed on Feulea quickly. It was still bright out. Rosaline was quick to begin, however. "We'll be going to Argyle's Throne Room and then send you on your way. Report back to the throne room tomorrow at the crack of dawn." The pink gem nodded, following the pearl as she hurried along the lively streets of this new world. It was odd for Coral to be on a world which was open and free of water. She wasn't used to the idea but it didn't freak her out all that much. There were many gems roaming the open area, the city center being just as busy as anywhere else Coral had seen so far. Soon, the two came upon a large, cathedral like building with is pink and white stained glass beauties above and great, wood doors in front. The buttresses and gargoyles mimiced those of Earth but with their own Gem taste of architecture infused. The two stood outside for a few silent moments until the doors opened into the dark room. "We have arrived." At that moment, the lights of the outside world, the flames on torches, and the grand chandelier above illuminated the room, revealing the rose gold and velvet furniture. There were rows and rows of chairless tables leading up the path to the luxurious throne. It was equally well decorated with its gilded roses, gem statuettes, figures, and other objects. The same rose gold finish complemented the velvet surface of which an extremely tall and beautiful diamond sat. She had long, silvery-pink curly hair pulled back and to the right side of her head, above and behind the ear. Adorning and following the hair was a silvery feather, the same as the feather draped on the chair from the covered corset and dress. Her skin was a pink as light as the stained glass with the sun shining through it, almost a milky white. She had her legs crossed, her pink gem exposed from the cloak she wore over her being. "Welcome to Feulea. I've been told great things of your past, Coral. Come closer," she spoke, her voice just as rich as the fabric she sat upon. Her sharp, dark pink eyes at this moment only held compassion and sincerity for the gem which was puny in comparison to herself. Complying, Coral stepped closer to the stage, mere feet away from the stage's drop. "You must be exhausted from your journey but you need to be acquainted with the world you will live on. I've asked many residents and frequent tourists to assist you in your next quest." "Thank you," the small gem uttered, still baffled by the grandiose measures taken into this building. Argyle smiled and leaned back in her throne once again. "You are free to leave. Thank you, Rosaline." Outside "Isn't it beautiful inside?" Coral was startled by the new voice, belonging to a gem two feet taller than her with short, golden hair. She had skin as pale as the moons and wore a suit fit for an Earth astronaut. "Hi! I'm Moon Ammolite! You must be Coral. I've been told to act as your escourt to the library where you will be passed along." The pink gem nodded, departing with the ammolite after looking back at the cathedral one last time. "Do you live here?" Coral asked meekly. "Gracious, no! I only visit when I can but I don't wish to reside here. My home is on The Moon, just as I like it," Moon Ammolite replied. "Oh, I see..." Coral trailed off. "Do you have a name you'd prefer to be called? Moon Ammolite seems a bit much for me." As the two continued walking among the busy-bodies, they continued their conversation. Sometimes they would stop to inspect a vendor's wares but hurry along. "You can just call me Moon, if you'd like." "Moon it is." "Do you have a nickname? Coral's short enough but just to be fair." "I used to be called Red but now I'm sometimes refered to as Pinkie. Ocean water does things to your colouration." "Fascinating. Well, we're here, Pinkie! You can find all sorts of things in the library, information on almost everything imaginable. I don't see your next guide however..." Another voice called to the two, quiet as snow. "I'm right here." A fairly tall gem of blues and blacks stood by the library entrance, waving at the two. "Hello." "Right! Well, I hope we meet again, Coral!" And with that, Moon left. The pink gem turned to the other, holding out her hand while introducing herself, "I'm Coral, new to this world." "Fluorite. I'm accompanying you to the training facility," she replied, shaking Coral hands then turning to continue onward. "I imagine you'll be living near the training facility but I've been told that there's more for you to see other than the way to get to the barracks and back." "So then, do you live here?" Coral asked, just as before. "No, not me. I actually do not believe most Gems here actually reside on Feulea. Just Argyle's Court." A large gust of wind swept the small gathering area, a few gems squeaked in amusement, others groaned as their papers were scattered. A green gem just barely taller than Fluorite was moved towards the stalls by the gust of wind, letting out a little giggle as she bumped into a shorter, black gem. Fluorite's ponytail and Coral's fluff were tossed mercilessly in the air. "Oh, yes... Feulea does have a weather system, unlike most other Gem colonies and inhabited areas. Argyle has worked very hard to make it so much like Earth so it would be unbearable for the other Diamonds who search only for wealth in power." "That's... Amazing. I've never actually experienced weather other than the currents of Agualinda." "You hail from Agualinda? I've wanted to go there for a little while after hearing about Argyle's selections. Maybe I'll find something there." "I doubt it, they're pretty much in ruins by now but sometimes someone gets lucky." "We're here. This arena is used to further a gem's combat training, known well for the strict regiment set up by Sonora, a member of Argyle's court. She's actually very nice and quiet if you get to know her." "Good to know." "I see your next guide right over there. Have a good day!" Coral looked all around before seeing another figure standing out among the crowd, waving right at her. The two walked to each other, Coral looking up at the other before they introduced themselves, "I'm Tugtupite. I will be with you on the way towards the barracks, which is right in front of the free roam cafe." "Sounds nice." "It is." The two took off immediately. "It actually isn't that far from here so we shall be there shortly. Most trainees here actually return to their world at the end of the day but I don't believe you'd want to considering Argyle has great, great plans ahead." As promised, the cafe and barracks were almost right there. It seemed as though it were a military complex surrounded by fancy and beautiful fencing. "Well, thank you for accompanying me this far." "Take care of yourself." "You too." Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes